The Essential Doctor Who: Invasions of Earth
In 2016 The Essential Doctor Who: Invasions of Earth was published by Panini UK Ltd. Cover Blurb ALIEN THREATS FROM BEYOND THE STARS Contents *The Invaders - Terry Nation's original notes for the story that became The Dalek Invasion of Earth. *The Boy With the Knack - Ray Brooks remembers the role he played fighting Daleks' Invasion Earth 2150 A.D.. *''Fury from the Deep'' - A horrifying creature emerges from the North Sea to menace the crew of a gas drilling rig. *Devils' Work - Writer Victor Pemberton recalls his invasion stories Fury from the Deep and The Pescatons. *Ice Sculpting - An interview with Jack Lovell, the prop-maker who created the costumes for the Ice Warriors. *''The Seeds of Death'' - The Ice Warriors launch a devastating plan to wipe out humanity and colonise the Earth. *Terror Firma - Michael Ferguson shares his memories of directing some of Doctor Who's classic invasion stories. *''Spearhead from Space'' - A shower of synthetic meteorites heralds an invasion by the Nestenes and their murderous Autons. *The Spare-Part People - Revealing the unmade Doctor Who story written by Jon Pertwee and Reed de Rouen in 1970. *''Day of the Daleks'' - Present-day events assume a crucial importance to the Daleks' brutal subjugation of a future Earth. *Time Warrior - Anna Barry played one of the characters trying to save the world from the Day of the Daleks. *''Terror of the Zygons'' - The destruction of oil rigs marks the beginning of an invasion attempt by shape-shifting aliens. *Military Precision - A tribute to Nicholas Courtney, who played UNIT's steadfast leader Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart. *''The Seeds of Doom'' Alien seed pods unleash a parasitic creature that threatens to engulf the world in hostile vegetation. *Who's Army - Examining the evolving role of UNIT as the planet's first line of defence against alien attack. *''Warriors of the Deep'' - In the year 2084 vengeful Silurians and Sea Devils seek to reclaim the Earth by triggering a war. *Deep Trouble - Johnny Byrne, the writer of Warriors of the Deep, explains what happens when invasions go wrong. *''Aliens of London / World War Three'' - A family of alien criminals initiates a complex and audacious scheme that spells doom for mankind. *Counterstrike - The story behind the Counter Measures series of audio dramas released by Big Finish. *''The Christmas Invasion'' - It's the season of goodwill to all men, but the ruthless Sycorax have the planet at their mercy. *Comic-strip Invasions - Exploring some of Doctor Who's outstanding invasion strips from the 1960s to the present day. *''The Sontaran Stratagem / The Poison Sky'' - The Sontarans plan to swell their numbers by transforming the Earth into a vast clone bank. *Marshalling the Troops - Douglas Mackinnon has directed some of the most memorable invasion stories of recent years. *''The Vampires of Venice'' - A sixteenth-century finishing school hides an elaborate ploy to repopulate the Earth. *Secret Armies - Writer Toby Whithouse expresses his admiration for Doctor Who's invasions by stealth. *''The Power of Three'' - What is the secret behind the billions of inert black cubes that appear all over the planet? *Behind the Mask - Jon Davey's Doctor Who roles have included numerous stints as both an invader and a defender. *''Flatline'' - Monstrous aliens drag victims into their own dimension, before breaking through into our world... *Invasion of the Body Snatchers - An interview with Peter Harness, who co-wrote 2015's ingenious Zygon episodes. *Everybody Wants to Rule the World - Why have so many aliens tried to take over the Earth? And why do so many of these invasions fail? *The Secret Invasion - A nostalgic look at how four plucky youngsters saved London from a squad of desperate Daleks. Notes and other images *Panini Bookazine #12 Users who have this in their collection *RAIDERCLEM Category:Bookazines Category:Items released in 2016 Category:Items produced by Panini Magazines